


Night Out

by AmaSama



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Galo, Dom/sub, M/M, Top Lio, dirty sex talk, frottage on a motorcycle, horny drunk flirting, two dumbasses in a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaSama/pseuds/AmaSama
Summary: Galo, a model living the high society life, sneaks away to a local club one rainy evening to have a little fun without his annoying security detail shadowing him. Luckily enough for Galo, a club regular was more than willing to pull strings, if only to exact a little innocuous revenge.12/22: updated a few inconsistencies, and fixed a few bits here and there.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	Night Out

Galo particularly enjoyed these kind of rainy nights in New York City. The vivid washes of color rippling through street puddles disturbed by traveling cars. The mild gusts of wind snaking between sky scrapers and taxis to dance through Galo's voluminous blue bangs. The clacking of heels on wet pavement, distant honks of a city bus horn, steady white noise from rain pitter-pattering against his clear umbrella. He drew in a deep breath, tasting the musk of the fresh rain on his tastebuds, and exhaled a content sigh. 

_Such a nice night,_ Galo nodded to himself in agreement to his own statement, arms crossing against his chest, umbrella handle tucked at his elbow, _And the perfect opportunity to escape and enjoy myself for the first time in what feels like a million years_. His heavy boots disturbed a small puddle blocking the middle of the sidewalk; the splatters of water over the black leather of his boots reflected back the dancing colors of intense neon lights illuminating the immediate area.

Galo could see the bright neon signs for the **PROMARE** , a local nightclub near his Manhattan apartment, just up ahead. It served as his chosen destination for the evening after having had such a cramped work week. Between photoshoots, PR meetings, and moving into his new flat, Galo decided he deserved this personal time to himself. But he needed a plan, and a good one at that.

About three months prior, Galo's mother became quite distressed at his sudden desire to leave Los Angeles and move across the country to New York City. Galo had decided to pursue a modeling career instead of acting as his dear mother had hoped, and breaking the news resulted in two things; a disappointed, yet encouraging response from his mother. And a hired guard posse consisting of four men, much more muscular than Galo himself, to assist and protect him where ever he chose to go. 

Now stands his dilemma; how will he escape his guards without tipping them off as to where he was going?

After much thought, Galo decided that ultimately he lived in the moment, and he'd think of something smart, reckless, and stupid eventually. Although, knowing himself, the stunt would more than likely coincide with mostly the latter two options. So he agreed to just roll with it, and see how it would all fall into place.

Once he'd returned to his flat that evening, Galo had quickly changed into a pair of dark navy jean pants, black boots, and a black muscle top. He spritzed on two puffs of an expensive cologne, once at his collarbone and the second on his wrists, grabbed his umbrella, keys and his wallet, and rushed quickly out the front door. Unfortunately for him, however, his detail was waiting for him-- just at the end of the hall beside the elevators. He sucked his teeth petulantly.

 _Damn it. They usually have their coffee breaks right after I get home._ Galo rolled his eyes in annoyance. He abruptly slowed his sprint to a defeated shuffle, thoughts racing through the best options to ditch the four men now watching him like a group of vultures disturbed in the midst of their meal. The guards had already followed Galo into the elevator when the idea had finally struck him; a brilliant, perfect idea that would definitely keep them off his back. For an hour or so at the very least. 

_It's all I can ask for._ He'd shrugged to himself at the thought.

As the crisp chime of the elevator signaled upon reaching the lobby landing, Galo had bolted through the small parting of the doors and beelined straight down the carpeted hall to the front exit. The men tailing him shouted for Galo, some knocked to their knees on the floor, but their words were of little consequence to him in the rush of pure adrenaline throbbing through his veins. He'd dodged and weaved through the slow moving traffic until he'd gotten far enough to feel safe walking, and then continued his journey at a brisk pace beneath the shelter of his umbrella.

An opaque signal beam piercing through the smog and veil of steadily falling rain marked the location of the popular night hub. The hum of city life here became increasingly amplified; from the crowd chitter chatter, to the muffled throbbing of EDM bleeding through the walls. Here the sidewalks were congested, and the smell of alchohol lingered among the bodies stumbling past Galo in the opposite direction of the club.

"Holy shit." Finally nearing the far edge of the building, Galo caught sight of the lengthy line formed just outside of the club with a grimace. _God, I wonder how long I'll have to be out here in this._ A sigh expanded his lungs and slipped past his lips in a puff of white steam. Then his vision shifted just slightly more toward the street, near the end of the crowd, when something quite interesting caught his attention. Galo nosily arched slightly to his left to get a better view.

Just beyond the line of club patrons, a group of motorcyclists noisily peeled into individual spots within the parking lot. Some bikes paired two or four to a space to avoid overcrowding, and the first one to park killed their engine and tossed their hair out from beneath a bulky black helmet. Galo had to blink a few times to be certain his eyes were actually clear; _Is that neon green hair?_ His heart began to pound just as a blue bang flickered at the corner of his eye, _But who am I to judge? Your hair is blue, dumbass_. He chided himself, tucking the loose hairs behind his ear and fluffing the top of his bangs unconsciously to refresh his appearance. 

When his vision focused back to the parking lot, Galo realized with a twist in his stomach that the pair of bright eyes belonging to the leather clad male had centered directly upon him. The biker was holding his gaze and refused to break the eye contact-- not even when a member of his gang with an umbrella in hand tapped the side of his head to get his full attention. Galo could tell the leather clad boy was talking as he stared, and it actually was kind of flustering him. Galo flushed and quickly looked away as if he weren't staring; even if he was gawking very obviously to begin with. Even if the biker had caught him staring anyway. He instead fell toward the back of the line leading to the club, still slightly flustered but also quite curious all the same.

A few long minutes dragged on as Galo waited in line; patrons gradually moved toward the entrance one at a time, with Galo anxiously shifting his weight from one foot to the other impatiently. He'd pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time, and hopefully abate his boredom, when a hand suddenly grabbed his upper arm and roughly tugged him forward. Galo stumbled over his boots and spluttered as he was singled out from the crowd and dragged ahead of the line.

"Um, can I help you with something??" He dumbly squawked. He was being guided towards the entrance none too gently by one of the bouncers. The burly man gripping his bicep grunted at him gruffly in reply.

"One of the regulars said you were with them. Just get a move on and go in." 

The bouncer confiscated Galo's clear umbrella before rudely shoving him through the doorway and sending him stumbling into a dark, carpeted hallway. The door shut instantly behind Galo loudly against its frame with a sharp bang, shrouding him in dim lighting. Galo glanced back to the entrance behind him apprehensively. _Ok... That was definitely weird. Who said I know them?_ The question lingered at the back of his mind as he trudged onward, heading straight in the direction of the source of the pounding baseline rattling his ribcage. 

Leaving the main hallway lead him straight into an undulating crowd of bodies; some just swaying on their feet to the beats pulsating through the stereo system. Others were nursing crystal glasses that held only a quarter of dark liquid, and most were grinding against one another underneath the flickering strobe lights. Galo eyed the liquid sloshing inside a martini glass held aloft a few feet away by a woman flirting with a well dressed man, and realized his own mouth was indeed very dry.

 _I could go for a drink._ Galo shrugged and sauntered over to the nearest barstool. He waved down the bartender and ordered a cherry Moscow mule, hunching over the counter as he waited for his drink to be made. His thoughts wandered back to the image of the neon green haired biker, and just how undeniably sexy his leather outfit had hugged the curves of his body. _I really kind of hope he's the one who pulled the strings to get me in. God, what if it was?_ Galo almost grinned before his impure thoughts were abruptly derailed by the return of the bartender placing a frosted metal cup in front of him. He gladly lifted the drink to his lips for a deep swig and swiveled the bar stool to stare at the dance floor.

An overwhelming scent of roses drifted through the air around Galo as he turned, and instantly overpowered the thick taste of vodka at the back of his throat. He sniffed at the air and scanned his surrounding area until he caught sight of just the person he was looking for; the leather clad man who suprisingly doubled as the carrier of the delicate floral fragrance. _Fuck me, he smells so damn good._ Galo's mouth had already watered before he hurriedly downed the last of his drink and signaled the bartender for a second glass. His ear caught onto a deep voice to his left, just as a flash of lime green settled at the edge of his periphery. 

The scent of roses became so thick in Galo's nose he believed he might honestly choke from it. Not like he minded, though. Galo grinned and chuckled quietly to himself. _Damn, I wouldn't mind him choking me in more 'sexier' ways._ His vision shifted to the left and, thankfully, settled on the enigmatic man just as his back turned. Blue eyebrows perked to his hairline upon reading the words imprinted on the back of the blazer.

" ' _ **Mad Burnish**_ '? " He mumbled under his breath in curiosity, holding the second chilled metal cup between his hands and idly teasing the skewered maraschino cherries with a long finger. Needless to say, Galo's interest was definitely piqued. He even boldly dared to strain his ears to attempt listening in on the conversation between him and the rest of his black leather clad posse. No dice.

Undetered by this, Galo heaved a deep breath and shrugged. _Well, you know what they say_ , He heaved himself off his stool as he waved over the bartender again to request a pitcher of sangria, _Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back_. Smirking, he put up his most charming front, and sauntered over to the empty seat behind the man who smells of roses.

He cleared his throat loudly over the music, "Yo! Mind if I sit? It seems a bit more lively on this side of the bar." Galo pointed animatedly to the empty seat behind the man and sat the pitcher of sangria heavily on the tabletop. The person he had aimed to address didn't catch his words, but the man behind his target caught Galo's eye and tilted his chin in Galo's direction.

"Ay Lio, that guy is here." The biker in front of the green haired man voiced over the loud electronic music, just barely loud enough for Galo to catch. They perked up at the other's words and immediately swiveled the stool around to directly face Galo, one leg crossing over the opposite knee.

Galo swallowed hard. _Wow. Those eyes. That name..- Lio is his name right?_ Mildly distracted, he missed the words deliciously pronounced past the man's plump, pink lips.

A black gloved hand waved in front of his eyes to snap Galo out of his gaze of admiration. "Did you not hear me? Or is there something on my face?" The man, Lio, glared in slight annoyance, a delicate electric green eyebrow raised to his hairline.

Cheeks slightly pinkened from the alcohol, Galo chuckled. "Oh my bad! You'll have to come closer if you want me to hear you over the music!" Galo poured himself a glass of the sangria, his eyes non-discretely tracking over the glossy black leather stretched over Lio's thighs.

Lio's light magenta eyes rolled, yet he still edged closer in his chair, just enough so he wouldn't fall off. "I was asking you, aren't you that male model from the cover of the new Vogue that just came out?" Lio balled his fist and pressed it to his cheek, leaning his elbow nonchalantly against the countertop. 

Galo downed his drink and puffed out his chest with obvious pride, "Yep, that would be me, Galo Thymos." He slapped the front of his black muscle shirt proudly. "It wasn't an easy gig to land, but I got super lucky that their original guy for the shoot never turned up." 

"Hmm." Lio hummed, nodding his head to humor Galo with a physical response.

Galo poured another glass for himself before the thought stuck him, "You want some sangria?" He offered, suggestively motioning to the empty glass beside Lio. "It's pretty great and it has fresh fruit you can eat while you drink!" He bit into a red dyed slice of green apple to make his point. Galo was definitely tipsy, if his bubbly laughter and flushing cheeks were enough to go by.

Lio sized Galo up and smirked, sighing through his nose with a shake of his head. "Fine. Pour me one." He reached for his empty crystal glass and held it out to recieve the red liquor. Galo positively beamed as he filled the glass, and dropped a few miscellaneous fruit pieces in before returning it.

Lio downed the drink, avoiding the fruit pieces for later consumption, and placed it back down with a content exhale of breath. He side eyed Galo briefly as he palated the wine. Then he nudged his glass over to Galo again to take the hint and fix him a second, offering a flirtatious expression. "Why don't you tell me more about you, and your modeling gig."

After 3 more drinks each, and a couple of random marinated fruit slices, Galo and Lio had noticeably moved close enough in their stools so their knees knocked occasionally as they spoke. Lio's gloved fingers would even coyly fan out over Galo's thigh here and there to not-so-discreetly cop a feel. Each time, Lio tugged his plump, and now quite reddened, bottom lip tight in between his top and bottom teeth in an open display of desire. Then his nails, dulled and hidden by leather gloves, would grip Galo by the fat of his thigh and drag away as if to convey a burning need to remove the form fitting clothing. He wanted to fuck. It was so painfully obvious.

Galo was absolutely certain his dick was hard and pressed tight down his left pants leg. More specifically, the leg Lio had become so fixated on touching. There was no way he wouldn't be pitching a tent after such bold groping, especially not after drinking so much alcohol. Galo, through the haze of his drunkenness, knows he becomes a horny bastard when he drinks. He paused in his conversation with Lio to size him up, and of course linger far too long in certain areas. Particularly the interesting hardness pressed taunt against Lio's zipper, made more obvious by the way he purposely spread his legs when sitting on the stool.

Cobalt eyes met magenta again, but this time a cloudiness shrouded the sparkle in Lio's. It made Galo swallow hard past the tightness in his throat. He knew that look. _Fuck, Lio_. He bit the inner flesh of his bottom lip, hand gripping his cup a little too hard. _Just say the word and I'll jump your bones_.

A silence fell between them, a silence of words in a room of chattering people and deafening music. After another few prolonged stares, Lio broke the spell with a roll of his eyes and a very dramatic, exasperated sigh. "Hang on a sec." Two gloved fingers lingered at the edge of Galo's knee as Lio turned the side of his back to him to speak with his friend, as if asserting dominance to prevent Galo from flittering off without him.

Galo polished off the last dregs of the now lukewarm sangria in an effort to hide his shit eating grin. _I knew that would work. It's hard to resist an obviously horny bastard._ Galo's gut twisted in a surge of lust when Lio swiveled back around with a devilish smirk tugging up his lips.

"We're going for a ride, Galo." Was all that he said before Lio grabbed said man's wrist and pulled him eagerly from his seat toward the exit. Galo allowed himself to be dragged, completely willingly, and the pot was sweetened because he was even turned on this time. Albeit stumbling here and there in his stupor.

 _I can't believe this is happening. Fuckin' hell he's **strong**._ He tripped a little over his own boots, eyes locked on the colorful strobe lights reflecting off the leather cupping Lio's swaying ass. Now Galo wasn't quite sure whether the blush staining his cheeks was induced by the alcohol, or because a gloved finger had begun scratching against the center of his palm quite insistently in a 'come hither' motion.

As they both neared the door, Galo yanked his arm back with Lio still gripping his wrist, and pushed him roughly against the wall. Surprised yet also more turned on by this gesture, Lio met Galo's eyes, and felt his fluttering heart pound harder. Galo caged Lio's head with both his arms and pinned his thin wrists to the wall in the same motion. He then ducked down to the crook of Lio's neck, and nuzzled his nose against a black triangular earring, his moist breath fanning across Lio's left ear seconds after.

"Don't scratch for it like a dog. Ask for it like a man." Lio _shivered_.

"Mmhmm?" Lio breathed, pushing his knee up between Galo's legs and pressing against his balls through his jeans, "You don't want to _play_ with me, Galo?" He rolled his knee coyly down to the throbbing stiffy pressed to Galo's leg, and earned a soft hiss in return. "Come on, you'll have to make me beg for it. That's how the game works." His gloved finger traced over a tan knuckle. Bright magenta eyes, hooded from the heat of lust burning courses through his veins, offered challenge with a provoking smirk.

Galo breathed a short laugh close to Lio's cheek, "Oh? We're playing games now?" His warm tongue boldly teased the pointed edges of the black earring, and followed the curve of Lio's reddened ear. The knee pressing between Galo's legs elicited a needy, drunken moan from the model that shook Lio to goosebumps. 

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end eventually. And that end abruptly surfaced when the club doors just two feet away from the duo slammed open to allow in a short burst of new patrons. Lio carefully withdrew his knee at just the right angle to tease Galo's hard-on again, his smirk seductive, and craving. As Galo loosened his grip around his wrists, Lio resumed his hold on Galo's hand and pulled him past the doors and straight down the sidewalk leading to the parking lot without another word.

"Which one serves as the horse drawn carriage?" Galo broke the comfortable silence not long after it began, crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto his other leg while watching Lio pick up two black helmets. He fumbled the one tossed to him, briefly noting the weight of the item before slipping it over his hair. _Goodbye spikes, hello helmet hair._ Galo almost openly grimaced from the thought.

Lio just ignored the statement with a question if his own, "Mine or yours?" He cut straight to the point, hungrily following Galo's body movements as he carefully seated himself behind him and slowly wound his muscular arms around his thin waist. Lio's dick was still pressed annoyingly tight behind his zipper and if they didn't get a move on soon, he would just end up taking care of himself in one of the shitty club bathroom stalls. Maybe even utilize the gloryhole for once. Food for thought.

"Uh, yeah.." Galo paused to pull a face, "Let's just agree on your place. You seriously don't want to deal with whatever drama I stirred up when I left." Galo laughed sheepishly, the sound coming out slightly muffled from behind the helmet and the roaring of Lio revving the engine.

Lio shrugged in acceptance, his hand reving the bike while his heel kicked up the stand, "Fine by me. Just hang on tight, unless you feel like getting road rash on top of the rug burn you're already in for." Galo's drunken laughter rang out above the growling engine as they sped out of the parking lot and hit the main street.

The scent of roses completely permeated the inside of the helmet, leading Galo to automatically assume this helmet actually belonged to Lio, and whatever Lio wore had to be one of his posse's. His hands twitched where they were locked around Lio's waist, so turned on by the idea and the scent that it was nearly painful to keep himself contained. _Fuck, I **really** want to touch him_. He quickly scanned the sidewalks on his left and then his right, and noted the lack of night owls wandering about with a devious glint in his eye. 

I _t's dark enough, and we're going pretty fast.. No one would really see.._ Hungrily grinning behind the rim of the black helmet, Galo slipped his palms boldly beneath the bottom of Lio's leather tunic and brushed them across his toned stomach. "Is that so? Rug burn, huh?" Galo finally replied, spurred on by Lio's lack of negative response to the skin on skin contact, "Well, I have been known to dabble in mixing my pleasures with pain." He pushed his boundaries further, popping the top button of Lio's leather pants and fanning open the fly to expose his flushed skin.

As a reward for his boldness, as it seemed, Lio leaned back to Galo's chest to offer room enough for his hand to slip past the opening of his fly. Expecting underwear and finding none, Galo growled and tightened his grip around Lio's waist. He followed up with grinding his dick impatiently against the curve of Lio's ass, thoroughly admiring that it had plumped more thanks to the seat of the motorcycle.

"Fuck, Lio." Galo groaned heatedly from the pleasant friction, "If your place is going to be farther than here, we might as well take the fire escape to my place at the next light."

Lio huffed. "Fine, whatever. Just tell me where to go at the light." Was the flippant response Galo recieved. He tisked at the obvious attitude.

"Of course. But, if you can't wait even that long.." Galo teased his finger along the thin hairs leading to Lio's belly button, and briefly wondered in the back of his mind if the carpet actually matched the drapes as it did with his eyebrows and eyelashes. "I can help you with this before we get there." _Smooth, very smooth_. Galo's warm fingers continued to dance in swirls across Lio's heated skin.

Distractedly nodding his response, Lio reached between his legs with one hand to adjust his erection out from behind his zipper. He breathed a breath of relief, and bit his bruised bottom lip from the building anticipation fluttering inside his stomach, and the warmth soaking into his shoulder blades from being pressed against Galo's chest. He reached back to the gas grip and responded with a huskiness in his deep voice, "Shut up and just touch me already you idiot.." 

Galo's lustful smirk grew cocky at those words. _That's all the permission I needed to hear_. The next moment, Galo's hand wrapped around Lio's twitching cock and began to stroke at a maddening pace, the pad of his thumb swirling over the curvature of the tip. _He's actually bigger and thicker than I thought he would be._ He licked his lips, and cursed the helmet for blocking him from biting at Lio's throat. Regardless of the limitations, the body beneath Galo's hands trembled with a burning desire for what he could only describe as a physical plea for **_more_**. And the ass Galo had been grinding against now grinded back in a desperate attempt for more friction, as Lio bucked more insistently into Galo's fist.

Galo may not have heard it over the loudness of the motorcycle's engine, but he positively **felt** the vibrations of the deep moan rumbling through Lio's back against his firm chest. Lio jerked his head to the side in question, "This is the light, right? Do I go right or ..nng.. left?" He was nearly breathless from the way Galo's experienced hands found ways to pleasure him, and especially aroused from the act being preformed completely out in the open. The model's other hand hiked up the tunic to twist and roll Lio's pert nipple, and earned an erotic, needy hiss as well as Lio's plump ass grinding back even more against Galo's dick.

 _Fuck that's insanely fucking hot_. Galo licked his lips when he felt his mouth watering again, "Go right. And hurry it up Lio, or I might just end up making you cum like this." His thumb rubbed against the slit at the top of the head teasingly, smearing over a small bead of precum.

Lio snorted and sped down the street, cares to the wind, completely ignoring and blowing through the red light in his impatience, "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." He groaned after a particularly snug squeeze and stroke of Galo's hand. "Ok, now where do I go? Damn it-- Galo.." Lio was so flustered now, it would have been cute, given a different circumstance outside the current sexual nature of the situation. His heart was pounding, and the clawing need to dominate and be dominated burned in waves beneath his skin.

"Here. Pull over." Galo guided Lio with a point of his finger at the space between two parked cars lining the edge of the road. Lio quickly killed the engine and kicked out the stand to tuck himself back into his pants, which turned out to just be having his erection press against his stomach behind the zipper again. Once the helmets were off and left on the bike, Galo wordlessly grabbed Lio by the hand and lead him to the side of his apartment building toward where the folded ladder held itself against the scaffolding, completely avoiding the main lobby at all costs.

Galo easily yanked the noisy ladder down and motioned for Lio to follow behind him up the ten flights to his window. He of course entered first, and then assisted in Lio's climb off from the fire escape like a proper gentleman. But instead of placing Lio down immediately, Galo flipped his weight onto his shoulder and ignored the open window in favor of carrying his partner of the evening toward the bedroom.

Lio huffed indignantly and squirmed in Galo's firm hold. "I can walk to your bed _myself_ you kn-" He could hardly even get the sentence completely out, before Galo roughly dropped him off his shoulder onto his plush mattress. It bounced under Lio's sudden weight, and contoured his body once he rolled over to his back to glare at Galo; a fiery heat shimmering within his bright magenta eyes. They continued to remain glued to Galo's every move as they both kicked off their boots in a rush, and Galo soon returned to him by crawling up the space between his legs.

Lio snorted at the passionate look glowing in Galo's hazy cobalt eyes, then reached down to his pants and flicked off the button from it's catch with ease. "What? Something on my face again, or you looking to finish what you started on my bike?" He cocked a fine lime green eyebrow, and slowly unzipped the fly of his pants to free his trapped and incessantly throbbing erection. He pressed his thumb to the base and positioned it at full length, teasingly wiggling it at Galo in invitation.

Galo's eyes shifted down, and crinkled in the effort it took not to smile at the confirmation of his theory. _I can't believe his pubes are the same color._ He choked back a short burst of laughter with great effort, disguising it instead as a pleased hum of satisfaction. Still operating through the effects of all the alcohol he drank, Galo released his hold on his self control and reached out to grab Lio by his hips to carefully inch off his tight leather pants the rest of the way off his body. 

He tossed the garment to his floor and followed it up with his own shirt and pants, leaving him completely naked after having gone commando beneath his own pants. Galo returned to his place in between Lio's knees and lifted his pale thigh to plant a string of warm, plush kisses upwards to his groin. The response to his touches was immediate; Lio's hands gripped in the sheets, and the skin beneath Galo's lips twitched and jumped during and in between each kiss. 

He took his time to appreciate the delicate scent of Lio's soft skin, and when he repeated the same actions on the opposite thigh, it earned him a provocative groan as well as a hand fisting his hair. The body beneath him shuddered, but the hand dominantly guided him toward his erection, which appeared to be aching terribly from the attention, and lack thereof. Galo decided he'd oblige, and answer the unspoken plea.

"Fffffuuh-..." Lio's head hit the pillow in a muted noise, teeth bitten into his lip. His hips bucked up slightly into the lips that descended on his dick immediately following the string of kisses, his hand trembling tight in Galo's hair. When the waves of heat rippling through Lio's body abated enough for him to lift his head to look down, he was met with the incredibly erotic sight of hooded cobalt eyes gazing at him as plump pink lips snuggly fitted around the girth of his cock.

He groaned and roughly pushed Galo's head further down on his dick, magenta eyes squeezed shut through the pleasure rolling through his veins. "G-Galo... _Mmmn_.." Lio's cheeks burned red from arousal, and slight embarrassment of having moaned Galo's name with such painful need that it was practically palpable.

The crisp sound from the release of suction broke the silence of the room, as Galo switched to dragging his tongue along Lio's throbbing shaft. He couldn't think, at least not about anything but the quivering body creasing the sheets of his once lonely bed beneath him. All he desired at this moment was to give Lio as much overwhelming attention as possible, just to provoke those delicious noises and addicting spasms jerking Lio's entire body. 

"I'm.. Getting close.." Lio moaned openly louder and louder the more Galo flicked and swirled his tongue wherever he pleased. The hand in Galo's hair was both clenching, dragging nails along his scalp, and gently twitching as if lost to the waves of pleasure ruling over him. Then the hand tangled in his vibrantly dyed hair suddenly yanked Galo away none too gently, and as quickly as Galo had been the dominant to the submissive, Lio had more than effectively flipped the tables.

Lio straddled Galo's waist as he effortlessly tossed off his tunic across the room blindly, leaving him seated atop Galo's warm, muscular, tanned thighs finally completely naked; with the exception of his earring. His eyes glinted in a dark and mysterious glow.

"Rememeber that I kept warning you about getting too cocky, Thymos?" Lio's eyes crinkled at the corners from his devilish grin, "You better be ready to face the consequences of your actions." His palms admired the hard, defined muscles of Galo's abdomen, and his fingers moved on to caress along the bottoms of his ribs to the curve if his hips. When his hands began trailing notably further down, Galo raised his hands from the bed to grab Lio's waist.

"I was ready for the consequences the moment I let you touch on me the way you did at the bar." Galo smirked, pleased by the delightfully coy look his comment recieved. His hands slid off the flesh of Lio's supple waist to cup and possessively squeeze his ass instead, which also earned him the horniest expression he'd probably ever seen.

In a graceful, fluid movement, Lio grabbed Galo's hands from behind him and pinned them above his head. His other hand gripped Galo by the chin, and he slowly leaned down to gaze more closely into the shine of Galo's eyes, and the fire that blazed within. 

"I would have let you fuck me," Lio purred, "If I weren't in such a _giving_ mood tonight." Lio's warm breath ghosting over Galo's lips sent a hot jolt straight through his spine. His statement was met with a sly chuckle.

"Alright. Then next time, your cute little twink ass is mine." 

Lio scoffed with a smirk, released Galo's hands and scooted back to position himself between Galo's legs. "Bold of you to assume there _will be_ a next time." He said with a gesture of his hand, an obvious request for a form of lubrication. 

"Oh I dunno Lio, I could be a handy dandy booty call for you." He offered, side eyeing Lio mischievously, "That is, if you're as good in bed as you're building yourself up to be." He reached into his nightstand and then tossed a bottle of lube into Lio's awating hand, which was immediately opened and poured over his palm.

"Keep with the sassy remarks, and I'll consider foregoing prepping you." Lio threatened mildly, his finger spreading the viscous liquid before pressing deeply into Galo. A second thin finger followed immediately after and moved in and out in a wide scissoring motion.

"Never implied that you **had** to." Galo's voice grew tight as he squirmed, the fingers inside him then stilled and withdrew. He almost gave Lio a confused look before Lio roughly tossed Galo onto his side, eliciting a surprised yelp.

Lio bit down on the side of Galo's inner thigh and met Galo's eye, his own eyes burning and wild. He ran his hand over his dick to cover it with the lube for his own pleasure, and gradually eased himself inside of the trembling hunk beneath him. Lio waited a few moments out of courtesy to adjust, until Galo offered a distracted nod for him to continue.

Without holding back, Lio's hips snapped flush against Galo's ass, and worked up to a steadily rougher rhythm of pounding into him, fuled by Galo's gasps and poorly hidden cries. "Fuck, Lio.. I knew your dick was thick but.. _fuuuuck_." His hands gripped the sheets, and he shoved his face into the pillow to muffle the louder jumbled moans building in the back of his throat.

Lio ripped the pillow away and launched it carelessly at the wall, "If you want me to keep fucking the life out of you, _you_ _better_ _not_ _do that shit again_." His fingers dug into Galo's thigh, and his thrusts refused to offer any form of reprieve from the overwhelming pleasure, "I'm going to.. Make you scream. And you're going to let me hear you."

 _God damn. This is almost too much.. I might cum soon._ Galo's eyes watered as he bit down on his knuckle, innumerus grunts and moans muffled only slightly by it. Lustful cobalt eyes drank in the sight of Lio's flushed cheeks, and the sexy way his hair floated around his head and stuck to the sweat on his face. Galo's leg dropped unceremoniously to the mattress, and he was suddenly left with an emptiness that felt _so wrong_. 

"Get on your knees." Lio demanded. His eyes lustfully followed Galo as he moved and propped up his ass, his arms and chest pressing against the bed. Lio positioned himself with one leg bowed, and pressed his cock back inside, thrusting straight to the base.

"Ohhhh.." Lio gasped heatedly. His hips moved mindlessly, driven by his insatiable urge to dominate Galo and drown in this fiery passion that had enveloped their union. "..G-Galo.." He hissed, his hips slapping Galo's thighs rapidly and loudly, "I'm going to cum.. S' it ok if I..?"

He cried out loudly when the answer came in the form of Galo's hips pistoning back against his, and sheathing his dick completely to the base over and over as of to milk out his orgasm. The coil of heat built up in Lio's groin expanded in the telltale sign that his orgasm was imminent, his lips spilling out frantic pleas as he neared his breaking point.

"Say my name Galo.." He roughly yanked Galo up by the bulk of his mohawk, and gripped his other hand tight beneath Galo's bobbing Adam's apple, "Say it and I'll cum for you."

Galo threw his head back, his eyes pinched shut from the intense waves of heat rolling throughout his body, and answered his lover's request by screaming just as he was asked to, " **Fuuuuuuck..! Lio, _OH god_..-- LIOO!" **

"God _**damn** , Galo_..--"

It only took one last hard thrust for Lio to spill his warm seed deeply inside of Galo, and for the latter to follow suit in staining the rumpled sheets with his own. Lio's hips shallowly thrusted into Galo as he road out his orgasm, and drawn out moans between the two accompanied the abrupt emptiness as he withdrew to flop on his back on the bouncing bed. His chest heaved from the aftermath, his heart pounded behind his ribs.

Galo fell over on his side, breathing raggedly. "I needed that." He mumbled, nuzzling his burning face against the sheets and breathing in a light floral fragrance. _It smells like Lio now_.. Galo felt his chest tighten just a little.

"Me too." Lio replied honestly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He rose from the bed on shaky legs to retrieve his leather tunic from the floor. Galo turned his head to peer over his shoulder and frowned.

"You're leaving..?" He tried his best not to sound as disappointed as he really was. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recieved a negative head shake.

"Not now, just needed a cigarette. Mind if I smoke?" He asked, even as he sparked his lighter. Galo shrugged.

Lio sat back on the pillowtop and nursed his cigarette in the comfortable silence, until Galo, of course, felt the need to break it with his voice.

"So, why me?"

Lio curiously eyed him, "What do you mean?" He accepted a small tray from Galo to ash his cigarette on.

Galo was still trying to catch his own breath, but the curiosity was too strong to ignore, "What caught your eye about me? What made you so interested in coming home with me tonight?"

Violet eyes void of emotion flickered to meet cobalt. The temperature of the room felt as if it'd grown _colder_ for Galo; maybe a combination from the open window in his living room, and the look Lio was giving now. 

"I wanted to fuck the guy who fucked me." Lio deadpanned with a shrug as he flicked the flint of his lighter to burn the end of his cigarette.

Galo's expression had already been rapidly changing from sleepy yet aroused, to now being just plain **confused**. " _Huh_? What do you mean?" 

Lio pulled his knees slightly further up, pulling the covers over his cold body, and draped his arm languidly over his knee while nursing his cigarette in the other hand. "It's funny you mentioned how lucky you got landing that gig." He ashed the cherry in the tray placed on the nightstand beside him. "If my bike hadn't been impounded by Kray's goonies that day, it would have been me on the cover." 

**Author's Note:**

> Boy this took a long time to edit. 
> 
> And yes, the end is the end, abrupt as it may be.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Drop a review to fuel my fire if you so desire. If you aren't the review type I always always love to see Kudos thrown my way! 
> 
> If you enjoyed please drop a kudo 🧡 they really boost my self esteem 
> 
> EDIT: wow! This has gotten a lot more views than I was expecting! Thanks so much to everyone who took a moment to read through, comment, and/or leave kudos. Ya'll are amazing!


End file.
